


Une aide précieuse

by Darkpoule



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkpoule/pseuds/Darkpoule
Summary: Tout le monde semble vouloir troubler la tranquillité de Guy...
Relationships: Guy/Matthew (Fire Emblem), Minor Hector/Lyndis (Fire Emblem) - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Une aide précieuse

**Author's Note:**

> Oh toi! Sûrement la seule personne qui ne lira jamais ma petite histoire, merci d'être là, même si je doute de ton existence...
> 
> C'est ma toute première fic... Mais j'ai fais de mon mieux ><  
> Elle m'est venue à la suite d'une période de moi qui pleure en boule dans mon lit et qui se demande pourquoi il n'y a pas plus de fics sur ce ship...  
> Bref je la dédie à toutes les fangirls et tous les fanboys et tous les fangens de tous horizons qui ne trouvent pas de fanfics croustillantes sur les ships de leurs rêves... Force à vous!  
> Et plus particulièrement je la dédie mon amie qui se reconnaitra et qui à su me soutenir dans cette épreuve et me faire comprendre que je n'étais pas la seule personne à s'intéresser à ce ship... merci <3 et pour la béta aussi <3 (j'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes)
> 
> Bref bonne lecture ^^

Pdv: Guy

Le soleil vient tout juste de se coucher. Comme j’ai fini mon entraînement du soir plus tôt que d’habitude, je décide de faire un petit tour avant de regagner ma tente. Notre campement est calme, la plupart des soldats doivent déjà être couchés. C’est que les combats sont de plus en plus épuisant.  
Aïe j’arrive à la tente de Matthew… Mais il ne semble pas se manifester. Il est sûrement parti effectuer je ne sais quelle combine ou draguer je ne sais quelle voleuse qui passais par là. Rah ce qu’il peut m’énerver… 

Tiens il y a de l’animation par là-bas. Des voix s’élèvent de l’ouverture de la tente principale.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que c’est trop risqué ! Foncer tête baisser sans tenir compte du danger c’est peut-être votre façon de faire mais je refuse d’engager nos hommes là dedans ! »

« Ce n’est pas avec de la prudence que l’on gagne une guerre Lyn ! Une fois repérés il ne faut pas laisser à l’ennemie l’opportunité de se préparer et contre-attaquer ! » Lyn et Hector sont encore en train de se chamailler… Ils sont pas possible ses deux là.

« Ah Guy tu tombes bien ! » Ah zut je suis repéré… Mark sort de la tente et trottine vers moi . L’expression de son visage est un étrange mélange d’irritation, d’amusement et de soulagement. « Je crois qu’on a un petit désaccord sur la manière d’aborder le prochain combat. Notre carte est une carte de Biran et elle manque un peu de précision. Tu pourrais aller demander a Merlinus si il n’a pas une carte de la région ? Je pense qu’avec ça je serais en mesure de les départager ! » Et elle ajoute avec une mine complice « Je ne peux pas laisser Eliwood tenir la chandelle ni les laisser seuls ça risquerais de dégénérer »

« Bien sûr laissez moi faire ! » Je lance en m’éloignant rapidement de la tente pour chasser le rose qui me monte aux joues.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

« Eh bah alors, on a perdu son sens de l’orientation ? » Oh cette voix… Mon pied bute contre quelque chose. Je perds l’équilibre et… pas de chute? « Et celui de l’équilibre aussi apparemment » Ah ce satané voleur, il l’a fait exprès ! Je sens son cœur contre mon dos et la chaleur de ses bras qui m’entourent… 

Mais ce n’est pas le moment de divaguer ! Je me retourne et le repousse violemment en criant « L-Lâche moi ! »

Matthew se réceptionne avec agilité deux pas plus loin. Un air faussement blessé prend la place de son sourire mesquin. « Tu es tellement dur Guy ! Et dire que je voulais juste t’aider. »

Je fulmine « J-je vois p-pas du tout en quoi tu p-pourrais m’aider !! » Arg je me remets a bégayer.

Il prend un air satisfait comme si je venais de dire précisément ce qu’il voulait entendre. « Premièrement, en tombant ta tête aurait pût heurter un vilain petit cailloux pointu. Je viens donc sûrement de te sauvez la vie ! Et deuxièmement, le chemin de la tente de Merlinus est à peu près à l’exacte opposé de celui que tu empruntais jusque-là. Je pense que ça vaut bien deux faveurs à ajouter à la longue liste de celles que tu me dois déjà. Qu’en dis tu ? » il conclu avec un clin d’œil.

« Mais j-je t’ai rien demander moi… » Qu’est ce que ce voleur m’invente encore ?

« Aller fais pas la tête ! » Je décèle dans sa voix une pointe de douceur avant qu’il ne reprenne son air malicieux. « J’accepte même de t’octroyer le plaisir de ma compagnie jusqu’à la tente de Merlinus, si tu veux bien. »

Arg mon visage recommence à chauffer… « Q-qu’est ce qui te fais dire que me ferais plaisir ?! »

« Eh bien tu ne le nie pas » Il rétorque avec un sourire moqueur.

« ... » Je lui lance le regard le plus menaçant que je peux produire.

« Ah mon cher Guy que ça doit te peser de ne pas pouvoir mentir ! »

« Ah tais toi et viens ! » Je réplique en reprenant le pas, soucieux que l’obscurité de la nuit ne suffise à cacher mes rougeurs à ces yeux si perçants.

Fin  
Ou à suivre...

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ^^  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour m'exprimer votre amour ou me cracher votre haine.
> 
> ((Et par pitié si toi qui me lit est adepte de ce ship... écris! Même si tu penses que tu n'as pas les compétences pour! Moi je sais que tu peux le faire!!! J'ai confiance en toi ne me laisse pas retomber dans le malheur et la solitude!!! ))  
> Bonne journée ^^


End file.
